


Welcome Home

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Cock Rings, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Rimming, Surprise Kinkplay, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Nines decides he wants to try surprising Gavin, and he goes to the only person he thinks can help. Poor Hank is going to get a surprise too when Connor figures he'd like to do the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol figured if i was gonna do a chaptered work for you all that i might as well go big or go home. the lovely yougei and are actually collabing on this, so ill be linking to their art once its posted. i hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> also, as a general note since i keep getting asked this, if you want to translate my work into another language, you are more than welcome to do so! I only ask that you include full credit and links back to the original if you choose to repost it on another site.
> 
> first art piece: https://twitter.com/yougei_/status/1013910575552724992

“This looks really nice on you.”

Nines blinked slowly, fidgeting a little as Connor yanked the straps tight, fastening the corset into place. “Does it?” he murmured, unable to really tell. He watched them both in the mirror, taking in the outfit in its entirety. 

It certainly was… different for him. A lot of exposed skin, a lot of tight fabric and stiff, lace-trimmed panels. The black leather underbust clung to his torso tightly, flaring over his hips in dark ribbons and straps that didn’t seem to serve any purpose beyond making movement more restrictive. The tight briefs beneath showed off his bare legs, and the black leather collar gave the illusion that his neck was longer than it actually was. Every move of his head made the small charm hanging from the ring jingle softly. 

Connor peered around his shoulder, looking at him in the mirror. “It does,” he verified, finishing the last strap quickly enough. “Does it feel too tight?”

Nines shrugged. He lifted his arms a little and noted that he couldn’t breathe as deeply as he normally might. But that wasn’t any cause for alarm. Breathing was just cosmetic after all. “It’s rather restrictive,” he admitted, lowering his arms slowly. “But I seem to still have a full range of motion regardless.”

“That’s good. I think we can consider that part of the list completed.” Connor brushed past him, reaching for the boxes he’d pulled from the shelves of the sex shop just before they entered the changing rooms. “But I wonder if we’re doing enough,” he murmured, hefting a box to scan the writing on the front. “Have you ever tried introducing fetishes or kinks into your routine with Gavin?”

“Hmm. There was an incident with a watermelon once, but it probably doesn’t count. So, no,” Nines said, crossing his arms as he waited. That had been the entire reason he’d contacted Connor about this at all. Connor had more experience with the Lieutenant, and even if it was only by a handful of months, it was still experience all the same. “Have you?”

Connor looked at him for a moment… but then turned his head down and kept scanning the box. “Nothing that involved purchasing anything from an establishment like this,” he said passively, handing a box to Nines while he picked up another one. “I was a little surprised you asked me to take off the day with you to come here; this is my first time in a sex shop too.”

Nines took the box in hand, peering at the contents with a critical eye. “I felt you were best suited to assist me,” he murmured, opening the top of the box to pull out one of the soft, artificial ears. It sported nodes at the bottom, perfect for connecting into biometric inputs. “It’s unlikely I’d accomplish anything of note should I ask Gavin.”

“And that would ruin the surprise too,” Connor said, turning once he’d selected his own box for himself. The smile he wore went well with the lingerie set he’d picked out for himself. The soft, sheer blue of the baby doll top matched his LED perfectly, the black bra and panty set a stark contrast through the see-through tull. “I think as far as kinkplay goes, this is a good start. From what you’ve shared with me about Gavin, I think he will respond to it very well.”

“And what kink is that?” Nines asked, watching Connor pull his own set of dusty brown ears from the box and attach them to his head. They chimed to life instantly, flicking left and right and glowing softly from the inner ear panels within. When Connor smiled, they perked upwards. 

“Petplay,” he said confidently. “This box is a basic starter kit. Specifically, an accessories upgrade for androids.”

Nines looked at the box and then at the ear he still held in his hand. Unlike Connor’s brown, this one was a smokey grey flecked with white. The box boasted the model name Huskie, so he assumed they were aiming for different dog breeds with each kit. “And the Lieutenant will be receptive to this as well?” he wondered, going ahead and following Connor’s lead with the ears. He connected them to his head easily enough, his mind palace instantly downloading the necessary program to run them in collaboration with his biometrics. They whirled to life a few seconds later, casting a soft blue light that seemed to go well with his eyes when he chanced a look in the mirror. 

Connor’s LED cycled yellow. “I’m not certain,” he admitted, taking in Nines’s ears. “Hank has a dog and is very vocal about liking dogs. Whether or not that extends to this…” 

He trailed off, giving a little shrug. “Even if he isn’t fond of the accessories, there’s more to petplay than just that. He might be more receptive to those parts of it.” 

Nines frowned a little. “But what if he isn’t?” It’d been nagging him since he got the idea in his head to surprise Gavin with something like this. What if it wasn’t well received? “What do you do if he doesn’t like any part of it?”

Understanding filtered through Connor when he reached out and touched his fingers to Nines’s wrist. “Then you just smile and ask what he would rather do,” he said simply. Connor smiled, a soft, closed-lip expression that crinkled the corners of his eyes. “Like this,” he said, tilting his head to the side. “It’s easy.”

Nines raised a brow, taking in the angles used to make such an expression. The force of the contraction, the furrowing of the brow to achieve a similar sort of effect around the eyes… He looked at Connor and tilted his head to the side, giving his best facsimile of the smile to him. “Like this?”

“Well… No, not quite.” Connor brought a hand to his chin, changing his face into a tight, uncomfortable grimace. “This is what you look like,” he said, hardening his eyes for good measure. “You’re trying too hard, I think. Gavin likes you, so there’s no need to be so intense. But then again…” He trailed off a little, smiling at Nines pleasantly. “Knowing him, nothing you do will be enough to scare him off. Don’t worry about it.”

Disappointment at failing warred it out with practicality. Nines crossed his arms and turned to look in the mirror mounted on the door beside them, taking in how he looked without the smile. The ears on his head were downcast, their pale blue inner panels lacking the glow that signalled they were operating at full enthusiasm. “That’s very true,” he murmured, watching himself cock his head, noting how the corset strained every time he took a carefully measured breath. “Perhaps I should take precautions,” he figured, looking at Connor in the reflection. He looked rather… He supposed cute was probably the word. “I have a feeling Gavin will take one look at this outfit and lose what little control he has.”

Connor pondered that for a second. Processing, processing, computed. His brows rose as a thought came to him, and Nines turned around to face him as he wandered off to the basket they’d filled, digging through it for something he’d put in while Nines hadn’t been paying attention. “There’s actually something here that’s made for that exact purpose,” Connor reported, finding the item and pulling it free to hand to Nines. 

The item in question glinted dully behind its plastic cover. Nines quickly read the text on the box. Lovehoney Get Hard Extra Thick Silicone Cock Rings. A set of three in increasing sizes, the toy boasted the ability to strengthen, enlarge, and preserve an erection through even the most intense of stimulation. Scanning the sizes offered, Nines noted which would fit Gavin. 

“These seem compatible with Gavin’s shortcomings,” he noted, nodding to Connor. “Are there any other devices worth pursuing?”

Connor nodded, gesturing him over to the basket. “These tails seem promising, but I don’t know which would be better.” He pulled out a few options, letting Nines take them in hand. “There seem to be plenty of plugs, but only a few that lock into our sensors to move like the ear attachments. The tails are more of a supplement to the kit...”

“And only a few match the ears,” Nines finished for him, seeing the issue immediately. He could tell which were the ones made with androids in mind over humans. They were a bit heavier, sleeker, built from the same sort of composite plastics that their bodies were made of, only to a cheaper degree. “Do you have a preference?”

Connor shrugged, crossing his arms. His own ears were twitching freely, linked into his mood sensors to move in tandem to his thoughts. “I’ve never purchased something like this before,” he admitted, the soft brown of his ears lowering in distress. “What do you think Gavin would like? Would he want a stationary tail or a moving one?”

Well, Nines didn’t need to access his mind palace to know that the topic had never come up in any conversation they’d had. Calling Gavin to ask was definitely out of the question; this was meant to be a surprise, after all. 

“Movement increases the verisimilitude of the… the costume?” Nines figured, unsure of what to call whatever it was they were doing for their respective partners. Connor had called it petplay, but that didn’t give Nines much context. “I would think the slightly mismatched accessories wouldn’t be jarring.” Knowing Gavin, he’d be too busy gaping to realize that the ears didn’t quite pair perfectly with the soft tail. 

“That makes sense…” Connor trailed off, taking stock of the tails he’d found while browsing. His ears twitched here and there, the soft fabric of his loose top sighing softly as he moved. “I think we can find a tail for you that fits your ears,” he said, handing a huskie tail to him with packaging that suggested it came from a different company. “But I don’t think they have anything that matches mine very well.”

Nines took the tail and examined the plug at the base. Oh. An anal plug. The nodes along the silicone base probably attached like the ears did, granting it power and movement based on the android’s internal emotions. “The spaniel tail looks similar to your ears,” Nines suggested, pulling his attention away from the tail to take in Connor’s remaining selection. 

Connor hummed, picking it up. The fur was of a similar color, but the tail boasted curls while the ears didn’t. “This might be the best match then,” he decided, nodding to himself. “Do you know how to attach it?”

“It seems rather intuitive.” Nines placed his tail on top of the cockring package. “Is there anything else we need?”

“I’ve got us a variety of lubricants best suited for anal sex, and there are different flavors too. I’ve already put aside what I know Hank will like, so pick out what Gavin would enjoy best and then I think…” Connor took a look around the dressing room, his hands coming up in front of his chest in a quirk Nines recognizes as his own. “I think then we just need to change back and pay.”

“What kind does Hank prefer?” There were so many bottles… Connor must have grabbed at least ten different types, all with various designs on the labels boasting brightly colored fruits or exotic flavors and scents. They were all of a high quality, so the flavor was the main variable for this choice.

Connor gathered their things together while Nines perused the selection. “Vanilla,” he said simply. “Hank isn’t very fond of sweets in this context.”

That was a good way to decide, wasn’t it? Was Gavin a fan of sweets? Nines had watched him through most of his lunch breaks and sat with him during several dinners at his home. Dessert rarely factored into those moments, but he’d seen Gavin eat sweets when they were brought into the precinct… He picked up a bottle and held it up, reading over the label. Strawberry. 

He had a feeling Gavin would respond favorably to this one. 

“I’ll go with this one,” Nines decided, putting the bottle atop his other chosen pieces. Connor glanced up to see, and then smiled. 

“Alright,” he said, disengaging his ears from his head. “Let’s put on our clothes and pay.”

They changed back slowly, helping one another with the finicky straps and odd buckles. Nines made sure to have Connor merely loosen his; there would be no way to put it back on alone come later tonight otherwise. Back on the hangers the outfits went, and then the ears back into the boxes. Soon they had everything they wanted squared away. All that was left was to pay. 

“Thank you,” Nines spoke once they were at the register together. “For coming here with me today.”

Connor glanced away from the clerk android scanning away at their purchases to smile at Nines. “I appreciate you asking me,” he said, looking forward to link with the clerk and transmit the information to complete the transaction. “It’s… comforting to know that we can rely on one another for things like this. I hope Gavin responds well to it.”

Nines looked at the clerk next, going through the motions to pay for his own items. He’d never had money of his own to spend before, so this was certainly a good way to celebrate. The receipt of purchase went into the bag, and then the bag into Nines’s hand. 

As far as ways to spend a first paycheck went, Nines felt fairly confident that he had made a good decision. He gathered up his bags and gave Connor a small smile. 

Either way, it had been a fun day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art for this chapter, courtesy of Yougei: https://twitter.com/yougei_/status/1015071559608774656

The day had worn out its welcome fifty times over by the time Gavin set out for home. His morning had been rough, his afternoon rougher, and after getting caught in traffic on the way home for almost an hour due to some dumbass cutting off a truck, his evening was looking to be the cherry on top of the shit sundae. Gavin pulled into his garage and resisted the urge to drive his car straight through the wall. It’d be cathartic for the moment of release it’d give him. Even just a moment was temptation aplenty. 

But instead, he pulled the keys from the ignition and rested his forehead against the steering wheel, hissing out a tense breath through his clenched teeth. He hadn’t anticipated Nines taking a personal day to lower his mood this much. Getting accustomed to a familiar face and voice at work… It was odd. Odd and unpleasant when shit like this happened, and as he lifted his head and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, he hated it just a bit for its ability to ruin his day so thoroughly. 

“Damn bot better have a good reason for this shit,” he muttered, throwing open his car door to stumble up the steps into the house. Why an android needed a personal day was beyond him. Nines didn’t do things for no reason, though. He wasn’t that inefficient, as he  _ so  _ enjoyed reminding Gavin. 

The kitchen was dark when he stepped through the doorway. Gavin tossed his keys and wallet in the bowl on the counter, letting out a low sigh when he saw no sign of Nines anywhere. Was he out doing something? The digital clock over the stove read it as 8:49. Kinda late to be out and about. Kinda late for Gavin too, if he cared to think about it. He wandered over to the fridge and leaned heavily on the door as he opened it, peering at the random containers of takeout that had dominated his shelves for the past week. 

Too many new cases and too few hands to take them on had led to increased hours on all fronts. No time to cook or rest for any of them, and if there happened to be any spare time at all, Gavin spent it sleeping. He blinked tiredly and pulled some lo mein from the fridge, and after giving it a careful sniff, figured it was good enough for dinner tonight. He closed the fridge and rustled through the cutlery drawer for a fork, closing it too with his hip once he found one. The noodles were cold and borderline disgusting like this, but he was past caring. He ate as he walked, resigning himself to a night alone. 

Not even nine yet and he already felt like going to bed. Gavin gave the living room a cursory glance, pausing by the sofa to contemplate putting on the tv. It’d make the house feel a little less lonely maybe, but really, did he even have the brain cells left to bother with watching something? Gavin sagged against the side of the couch and shoveled another forkful of cold, soggy noodles into his mouth, his blinking so sluggish he half felt he might fall asleep standing up. Why bother pretending he wasn’t alone tonight? He’d be miserable either way, so maybe being miserable in bed was the kinder option. 

“Fuck this,” he muttered, shoving away from the couch to the hallway. His shoulder clipped the wall as he went, shuffling and stumbling here and there as he tried to navigate the impossible task of eating and walking when he felt this shitty. Seriously, where the fuck was Nines? He didn’t have friends or hobbies beyond bugging the shit out of Gavin, so where did he have to go that was so pressing? Gavin ate another bite a bit angrily, regretting not turning on the hall light. He fumbled with one hand for the doorknob to the bedroom, letting out a low swear when he finally found it and twisted it open. 

Only… the room wasn’t dark like he expected it to be. Nor was it empty. Gavin opened the door to his room and saw the bedside lamp was turned on. A thin piece of colored fabric had been draped over top of it, bathing the room in a low, intimate blue light. Small candles speckled the rest of the room, burning and glowing and adding specks of light here and there, all drawing the eye to the bed. 

“What the actual fuck,” Gavin said, nearly dropping his cold, pathetic dinner on the carpet. 

Nines raised a judgmental brow, the dog ears on his head perking up. “Surprise,” he said in his cool, monotone voice. “You’re late.”

Gavin could only gape as Nines sat up in bed, showcasing the… the fucking outfit he had put on. Black stockings, black leather corset, was that… oh, holy shit, was that a  _ collar?  _ Gavin blindly casted out his hand, shuffling around with this takeout box until he managed to set it on top of the dresser. His mouth was too dry to eat now. Too dry to make words too, if he were being honest, but he was willing to push through for the sake of learning more about whatever this little present was. 

When he managed to speak, his voice croaked. “What the hell are you wearing?” he got out, bracing himself against the door frame when his legs began to shake. His head spun; his dick was getting hard so fast that he wondered if he might black out. “Is this… Is this what that personal day was about?”

Nines crossed his long, muscled legs, his ears moving as realistically as they might on any dog. A soft, shuffling sound filled the air, and Gavin belatedly realized it was from a tail—a goddamn  _ tail— _ wagging slowly against the bedsheets. “Perhaps,” he said simply, cocking his head a little. In the dark of the room, his blue eyes practically glowed. “Do you like it?”

The way he asked, so cool and unbothered, barely seductive and practically blasé, made Gavin ache in his jeans. Gavin licked at his lips, drinking in the sight of so much bare skin. He’d seen it all before, sure, but like this? Dolled up and wrapped in lingerie like a present… It wasn’t like Nines at all. He’d done this for him. Done this because he thought Gavin would  _ like it.  _ Fuck… 

“Yeah,” Gavin said, taking a step closer to the bed. “Yeah, I fucking love it.”

The tail smacked the sheets a little harder, wagging faster. Nines, though he looked as impassive as he ever did, looked past Gavin’s shoulder as his ears lowered. “That’s good,” he murmured. “I wasn’t sure how you would respond to something like this.”

He’d worried, huh? Gavin had to smile. He reached the edge of the bed and held out a hand, cupping Nines’s cheek. He stroked his thumb over those soft lips and watched how those ears twitched. “You’re proud of yourself, aren’t you?” he guessed, noting how the ears, and probably the tail too, were attached to the android’s biometrics. “You look so cool but those little toys of yours are giving you away completely.”

Cocking his head, Nines’s ears flattened every so slightly. The pale blue glow cast off their inner panels bathed his face beautifully, showcasing the cold, unrelenting blue of his eyes. “I suppose I have a certain measure of pride from choosing well,” he said matter-of-factly. 

Choosing. Gavin raised a brow, trailing his hand a little lower to hook his fingers beneath the pretty leather collar Nines wore. “What sort of day did you have?” he asked lowly, his imagination running wild. 

“A good one,” he answered, going easily when Gavin tugged him to his feet with the collar. “But I don’t want to talk about that. This is your surprise,” he said smoothly, towering over Gavin once he reached full height. With his quirked ears and sharp eyes, he definitely held the air of an unapproachable dog. But then his lips curled into a not-quite-cute smile. “I’m your pet tonight. Why don’t you play with me?”

Fuck fuck  _ fuck _ . Gavin let out a broken little sound when Nines leaned down, nuzzling his cheek with his own, the soft tease of a lifelike ear tickling his temple. A wet slip of a tongue caught against his stubble. Gavin turned into it, seeking out those lips, but Nines pulled back. His eyes rested at half mast. 

He was awaiting Gavin’s instructions. Gavin swallowed, sucked in a deep breath, and forced himself to pull away. 

“Show me what you did,” he ordered, his eyes running down Nines’s body for a second before meeting his gaze once more. “Show off for me.”

Nines blinked lethargically, his ears flicking excitedly to bely his cool exterior. 

Gavin traded Nines places, seating himself on the bed to take in the android fully. Nines moved with absolute grace, posture perfect and head held high, no ounce of embarrassment or shame to be seen. In fact, he stared back at Gavin much the same way he did when they were together in the precinct or out at a crime scene. Control through and through, and damn if that wasn’t the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

“This is all for me,” Gavin mumbled, needing to say it to believe it was true. Nines turned on his heel, slowly giving a spin to show off the sexy little number he wore, and then how his… Christ, how the tail was just a fucking plug peeking through a hole in his panties. The tail swayed to and fro. Gavin wanted to tear those panties from his hips and lose himself in that ass. 

“God, just fucking look at you,” Gavin breathed, reaching out with his hands to fondle Nines’s hips. In that sexy little corset of his, they looked wider than they really were, his figure cut like an hourglass ticking down the time until Gavin lost control entirely.  _ This was all his. _ “Perfect. You look absolutely perfect. Do you feel sexy in this?”

Nines scanned him carefully with his brilliant blue eyes, blinking slowly, every ounce the cool, aloof huskie he was dressed as. The tail behind him swished through the air just as sluggishly, no impatience to be found in him. “Yes,” he said quietly, his low, even voice a balm in the darkness. “But… Hmm. Nevermind.”

Licking at his lips, Gavin met Nines’s gaze. He squeezed the firm muscle beneath his hands, tugging the android a little closer. “What?” he asked, wanting to know. “What is it?”

Resting his head on his shoulder, Nines lifted a hand up, tangling his fingers in the hair at the base of Gavin’s neck. The charm on the collar around his neck chimed softly with the movement. “I always feel sexy,” he told him, stating it like a fact, like the most obvious of things. “When you look at me, I always feel like I’m something desirable.” 

The words weighed heavily in the air between them. Gavin… Gavin let out a pained groan, yanking Nines closer so he could bury his face in the slick leather of his corset. His hands moved lower, squeezing and fondling those strong, thick thighs hiding just beneath the straining cashmere of stockings stretched far too tight.  _ His his his his his. _ He clutched at the fabric and looked up at Nines, giving Nines’s ass a hard squeeze. God, the shit he wanted to do to him…

“Baby, you can’t say shit like that,” he said, his voice bleeding into a growl. “You want me to lose control?”

He expected a few things from Nines after saying that. Nines raising a brow and smiling wasn’t one of them. And it was… It was a real smile. Not the tight little half-smiles Nines sometimes gave the higher ups when they were pretending to be civil, or the awkward, pained looks he made when trying to act pleasant. This was a kind smile, a small, closed-mouth thing that sent something fluttering in the pit of Gavin’s stomach. 

It was fucking  _ cute  _ and Gavin immediately went on guard, not trusting it one bit. 

“It’s fortuitous you bring that up,” Nines said, leaning down a little to kiss his cheek. He brought his soft lips to Gavin’s ear, kissing the lobe before going on. “I got you a present while I was out today.”

Gavin tried not to whimper. “A present?” he laughed tightly, rubbing his face against Nines’s bare chest hovering just above his head. God, his skin was so soft, like silk wrapped steel. “Babe, I thought you were my present.”

“I’m in a giving mood,” Nines murmured, covering Gavin’s eyes with a cool hand. “Keep your eyes closed. Don’t open them until I say to.”

“Oh, it’s like that,” he laughed, dutifully closing his eyes once Nines pulled away. The warm body between his thighs disappeared, the sound of shifting leather and stocking covered feet on the hardwood telling him that Nines had moved off to the side of the room. Rustling plastic, cracking cardboard… A package being opened? “What kind of kinky shit did you buy today?” he wondered, leaning back a little on his hands. Lingerie and that pet play shit. The possibilities really were endless right now. 

“This and that,” Nines replied easily, his voice as cool and collected as if he were giving a report. His footfalls came closer. Gavin sat back up when he felt Nines kneel between his spread thighs. “Please keep your eyes closed, Gavin. I’m about to give you your present.”

Gavin couldn’t help but grin at that. “Oh, yeah?” He felt those long, confident fingers brush his crotch, unzipping his jeans to pull his cock free from his boxers. “You gonna give it to me with that sexy fucking mouth of yours?”

Nines hummed, his hands pulling away for just a moment. “I think it would be inefficient to do it with my mouth of all things,” he said… Wait, was he teasing him?

“What are you doing—” 

Gavin choked on his question when those hands returned to his dick, but not to stroke or guide it into a waiting mouth. Something firm and smooth fastened around the base of his cock, locking down on his straining erection to the point that it chased any thought of an orgasm from Gavin’s head. He ripped open his eyes and stared down at his crotch. A thick black band peeked at him through Nines’s fingers. 

A fucking cockring.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Nines treated him to another one of those smiles. Gavin fought with himself to stay angry, but with those fucking ears of his, it made it stupidly hard to keep it up. “You know why I’m doing this,” Nines told him, and Gavin looked away, flushed and mortified but unable to argue the point. He relaxed a little when that hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him like an apology. “Now we can begin.”

“Yeah, well,” Gavin muttered, glancing back at him when that hand didn’t tease him. Nines dipped lower, his breath tickling his dripping head. Gavin fidgeted and hissed, a shiver rolling down his spine. “Let me have that mouth, babe. Be good for me already.”

Nines rested his chin on his knee, looking up at him through his thick lashes. And fuck, they were so thick, weren’t they? He only ever noticed when they were like this, and the thought would evade him until it didn’t, reminding him over and over again just how gorgeous his partner was. 

“Of course, Gavin,” Nines whispered, looking too sweet to be true. “I’ll be good.”

Gavin didn’t get a chance to reply to that. Nines lowered his head, ending the conversation easily. 

There was no grace to this blow job. There was no attempt made to make it perfunctory or efficient or anything that Nines tended to make these sorts of things be. He promised to be Gavin’s pet, and he damn sure acted like it, eschewing his usual deep throating to instead nuzzle at Gavin’s shaft and balls. Gavin hissed out a breath, fisting his hand in Nines’s hair. That soft, wet tongue pushed past pale lips, lapping at his dick with wide, long passes, sloppy and messy and everything Nines wasn’t. 

“Oh, holy fuck,” Gavin swore, tipping himself onto an elbow before he fell flat on his back. Nines had his tongue lolling out of his mouth, snuffling and breathing hot and heavy against his balls. The licks came at random intervals, interspersed with an almost animalistic inquisitiveness that sent electric jolts through Gavin’s entire body. “Fuck, good boy. Good boy, Nines. You like that? You like how I taste?”

Those cold blue eyes flicked up, meeting his own in a way that did anything but cool him down. He didn’t say anything; he didn’t have to. Saliva dripped from his mouth, coating Gavin’s cock in a filthy display of… of  _ something.  _ Gavin shivered, tugged on Nines’s hair, and bucked his hips upwards until Nines gave in and took him into his mouth entirely. Sweet, hot, wet, and warm— fucking into that mouth felt like coming home, and Gavin was far too done with life outside these walls to want anything but this for as long as he could possibly get it. 

The day and all its misery melted away the second Gavin settled his cock on Nines’s textured tongue. His body relaxed instinctively, his lips parting to moan something filthy alongside Nines’s name. This was too much. It was entirely too much, and Gavin hated how it had been a spark of genius to invest in something like a cockring because this? This was so fucking sexy he knew it would do him in before they got around to the real fun. He fisted his hand in Nines’s hair, closing his eyes as that perfect mouth took him down to the hilt in one skillful, breath-stealing move. Fuck. Fuck, maybe he’d died today and gone to heaven. Something this perfect had to be a dream. 

Even if it was, he knew he never wanted it to end. Opening his eyes, he drank in the sight of a dream come to life. Nines’s mouth was a perfect O, kissing the thick black ring around his base with every bob of his head. Hair mussed, eyes half-lidded, those ears kept flattening and bristling, quivering in pleasure every time Gavin bucked his hips upwards, chasing the heat sucking him in. So sexy. So goddamn sexy, holy  _ shit.  _

“Fuck, babe, babe, please,” Gavin sputtered, hunching over Nines’s head as his thighs trembled. Shit, this was so good. His dick fucking throbbed, pulsing and aching, his balls tightening on an orgasm that wouldn’t come just yet. “So good, you’re so fucking good for me. Fuck, you like that? You fucking like sucking on my fat cock? I’m gonna fuck you so hard, babe. Fuck that pretty little ass of yours, fill you up like the bitch you are.”

To his surprise, Nines gave a shudder at that, his eyes closing entirely. Gavin stroked through his hair, noting how his cheeks were flushed and his ears perfectly flat against his skull. 

“You like that?” he asked, his voice husky and low. “Did you turn on your sensors for me?” For once, did he not make Gavin beg for it? 

Nines slowly opened his eyes, pulling off his cock with a lascivious pop. He licked at his lips, failing to school his expression back into something composed when he clearly no longer was. “Gavin,” he breathed. His ears slowly raised, half folded and entirely too cute on him for Gavin to handle right now. 

“What do you need, babe?” he asked, hooking his fingers through the collar to tug Nines onto his knees. Fuck, what a shame Nines didn’t need to breathe. The fun they could have with this… “Do you need me? Do you need me to fuck that beautiful ass of yours?”

That tail wagged. Nines parted his lips, his tongue hanging out like a dog. “Please,” he whispered, resting his hands on Gavin’s thighs, clutching at the fabric of his trousers tightly. 

God, he looked so submissive. He looked so submissive and Gavin wanted him so bad. Swallowing the spit threatening to spill out of his mouth, Gavin bit his lip, rewarding Nines with a wayward rub to his soft ears. He nearly jerked his hand back when Nines closed his eyes and whined, leaning into his hand. Fuck, did those things have sensors in them too? 

“Get on the fucking bed,” Gavin ordered, his head on the verge of exploding. “Get on the bed and let me see your fucking ass.”

The way Nines moved was utterly graceless. There was no careful calculation of exact effort to put him on the bed, no economical restriction to his movements to make every limb work at maximum efficiency; Nines scrambled, clawed,  _ stumbled  _ to his feet, throwing himself beside Gavin and onto his hands and knees. The tail peeking out from that hole in his panties wagged furiously, his ears flat against his skull. Nines let his chest fall to the bedspread, giving Gavin an unrestricted view of his ass in the air as he waited to be mounted. 

Holy fucking shit. 

“Thank god for cockrings,” Gavin groaned, throwing himself onto his knees so he could maneuver behind Nines on the bed. Nines’s ass was framed so beautifully in those black panties of his, his own cock hard and visible through the thin satin. “Thank god for you, babe,” he muttered, giving that ass an appreciative squeeze. The tail flicked faster, eagerly, going ramrod straight when Gavin gave in to his hindbrain and tore the panties from his hips. 

“Gavin,” Nines grunted, shifting uncomfortably once the scraps of fabric fluttered to the bed. “Please don’t ruin the outfit.”

Gavin lowered his face to Nines’s ass, spreading him open to see how deeply the tail was buried inside him. “I’ll buy you another,” he told him, hissing when Nines clenched instinctively at that. The tail batted at his cheek, tipping the scale of cute firmly into the realm of nuisance. 

“Do I need to do something special to take this out?” Gavin asked, probing at the base of the plug with his fingertips. Every touch seemed to make Nines tremble, and the sight was too novel to resist. 

Nines shook his head, hiding his face in the pillows. “There is a release button on the base,” he said, his cool voice cracking at the edges. “Just remove it once it’s pressed down.”

He found the button easily, and Gavin didn’t waste time in teasing. He pressed the release and pulled the tail plug out in one quick motion, head swimming on the sound of Nines’s unmuted groan. It stopped moving the second it was out, and Gavin tossed it off to the side blindly. It probably hit the floor, but he didn’t really care to check. 

All he really cared about was right in front of him, dripping lube and practically inviting him to dive right in. 

“Oh, you dirty fucking dog,” Gavin groaned, squeezing Nines’s ass hard enough to make the android grunt. “Are you wet for me? Fuck, you’re dripping so much. Jesus, just look at this,” he said, dragging his fingers through the slick lube trickling down Nines’s thigh. “You want me this bad?”

Nines didn’t answer. He just tightened his hands in the pillow, his ears twitching against his head. Gavin laughed, knowing the android didn’t want to show him how turned on he was. Always hiding it, always pretending Gavin was the one with the insatiable appetite. Gavin pressed against Nines’s back, rubbing against him as he shucked his shirt over his head. Sure, maybe he was insatiable, but when he had a sight like this in his bed… 

Who wouldn’t be?

Gavin laughed against Nines’s shoulder, deep and low and rough as he fondled every inch of him he could reach. He nuzzled the soft hair at the back of his neck, nipping at the ears that twitched violently against his lips. Nines let out a soft, shuddery moan, peeking at him out of the corner of his eye. His cheeks were a rosy red, his LED cycling on a constant stream of yellow. 

“So fucking pretty,” Gavin growled, bringing his fingers between Nines’s legs to fuck them into his dripping ass. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. You got so pretty for me, baby. Did you have fun today? Did you have fun dreaming up all the ways to make me wild for you?”

Nines nodded his head, spreading his thighs wider. More of the slick lube trickled out, wetting Gavin’s hand. “...ste me,” Nines whispered, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

“What was that?”

Lifting his head a little, Nines looked over his shoulder at Gavin. “I said,” he delivered weakly, “taste me.”

Gavin stared at him blankly, his brain short-circuiting as the words flowed over him. Nines bit at his bottom lip, averting his eyes. His ears turned downwards, giving him the appearance of a sad dog. He’d never asked for something like that before… Gavin swallowed the saliva filling his mouth, once again so thankful for the cockring keeping him from blowing his load all over Nines’s thighs. 

“Holy shit,” Gavin breathed, looking down at Nines’s pretty little hole. He rolled his thumb over the entrance, watching how the artificial muscles contracted and shifted, clenching down on nothing when they obviously longed for something. It was only then that he noticed the lube wasn’t quite clear; it had a pinkish tinge to it, almost like it was…

A quick lick of his fingers had Gavin scrambling lower, his mouth covering Nines’s entrance before the android could think to hide his face. 

Strawberry. Gavin opened his mouth and ran his tongue over the shifting, contracting hole, tasting strawberry sweetness. The lube, right? He shivered, holding tight to Nines’s trembling hips. Holy fuck. He speared his tongue inside, working it around for a few seconds before pulling back out to kiss him gently. He’d fucking… Christ, he’d filled himself with strawberry lube, just to make Gavin do this to him. 

And… And holy fucking god, was that… It was. It so fucking was. Gavin pulled away a little, glancing down the long, downward line of Nines’s body to see the android fisting the sheets, a broken, muffled keen falling from his bitten lips. The ears on his head were flat and shaking. He shuddered and lifted his head a little, glancing back at Gavin with dark, half-lidded eyes. 

A tongue slipped out to wet his lips. “Why… did you stop?” he asked, low voice absolutely raw with need. 

Something seized Gavin in that moment. Something primal, something mean, something not quite him but still so  _ absolutely  _ him that he wasn’t quite sure how to hold it at bay. He stared at Nines, stared at his messy, needful face, and then blinked. When he opened his eyes, he was on top of him, his cock forcing its way into his body as Nines let out a wet, ragged wail loud enough to be felt. 

“That’s right, baby, that’s right,” he muttered feverishly, mind lost to the pleasure, the fantasy he was being given. His cock slipped inside with almost no resistence, Nines beautifully hot and wet and tight and everything perfect. “Fucking take it, take my fucking cock, you dirty fucking dog, you want master to fuck you, don’t you?”

Nines didn’t try to hide his face. He turned it to the side, resting his cheek on the pillow as he stared drunkenly at the wall. “Please,” he whimpered, fucking  _ whimpered,  _ this massive, hulking android of pride and perfection all bundled into one. The ears on his head twitched, folded, flattened. “G-Gavin. Please. _ Please.” _

It was too much to take. Gavin gasped and wheezed, fucking into him hard, gracelessly. A rutting mess of thrusts and pulls, his hip bones snapping against Nines’s ass with a satisfying smack that filled the dark room. And god, Nines was so wet. The wet, filthy, sloppy fucking sound of it was somehow even louder than Nines’s moan. Gavin buried his face in a strong shoulder, gripped the corset for leverage, and pounded into him with every ounce of strength he had. 

The whimpers turned harsh. The sounds sharpened, getting louder. Gavin fucked through the haze filling his head, his cock aching, burning, screaming at him for release, but he ignored it, reaching beneath Nines to pump his dick in time to the graceless rhythm they had going. The bed shuddered as the headboard struck the wall.  _ Thud, thud, thud, thud— _

“Gavin,” Nines choked, spilling over Gavin’s sweaty, shaking hand. “Inside, do it inside, fill me up with it—”

“Oh, holy fucking  _ shit,” _ Gavin wheezed, letting go of Nines to wrestle with the ring around his dick. A release, where was the release? That fucking thing, it had to come off, don’t make him pull out, he can’t, he can’t leave that perfect fucking heat.

His nail caught on a seam. He pressed down hard and the thick band clicked open, falling into the bed. Gavin didn’t think—didn’t even try. He fucked into Nines with everything he had, plastering himself along his back just as the white struck him right between the eyes. Gavin sank his teeth into Nines’s shoulder, lost to the pleasure suffocating him. If his hips kept moving, he couldn’t tell. If Nines said his name… 

Well, not even that could penetrate this high. 

Time meant nothing for awhile after that. Gavin, too tired to move, stayed buried inside Nines, draped along his back with his nose firmly nestled in a few locks of soft brown hair. The ears on Nines’s head came to life before either of them did, flopping tiredly against Gavin’s cheek, tickling his nose with every sluggish move they made. It didn’t take long for it to get annoying. With monumental effort, Gavin lifted himself with his arms and pulled out, falling into a heap at Nines’s side. 

“Holy shit,” he croaked, throat dry and tongue clumsy. He tossed an arm over his eyes, every nerve in his body tingling with aftershocks. “That was amazing.”

Nines didn’t answer. A few moments passed by. The silence weighed heavily on Gavin’s chest. He moved his arm and looked at his partner. A smile curled his lips the second he did. 

Nines had toppled over at some point, probably around the time that Gavin pulled out, his arms locked around the pillow he’d claimed and his face buried in the green pillowcase. His LED was cycling red, which would be grounds for concern if his ears weren’t twitching away happily, giving him the appearance of a thoroughly worn out puppy. Gavin rolled onto his shoulder and reached out with a hand to stroke through his hair. Cool blue eyes appeared above the pillow’s edge, the LED turning blue in an instant. Gavin smiled at him, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Someone’s a naughty little bot with that strawberry fucking lube.”

If Nines could blush, Gavin had a feeling he might’ve at that. “Should I have gotten watermelon instead?” Nines muttered, looking at the wall. 

Gavin colored but didn’t flinch. Of course he’d bring that up at a time like this. “Maybe you should’ve. Spoiled for choice on your personal day, huh?” he mused, loving how Nines’s eyes narrowed. “What’d you do? Go to a sex shop? Doubt that’s the excuse you gave the captain when you asked off.”

Nines didn’t even respond to the teasing. He didn’t seem to want to give Gavin the pleasure of that. He just rolled onto his shoulder and put his back to Gavin instead. Gavin let out a disgruntled huff, lifting himself onto an arm to try and see the android’s face. 

“What? Come on, I’m just giving you a hard time. Babe, let me see your face,” he mumbled, pressing closer to Nines to spoon him. He kissed Nines’s throat and neck, fondling the smooth leather still wrapped around his waist. “You were so sexy. Fuck, I could fuck you all night like this.”

“Doubtful,” Nines spoke, voice carefully modulated to sound as impassive and cool as it usually was. “Even with the toy inhibiting your premature ejaculation, you still only lasted thirty eight percent longer than you normally do. Sustaining an erection for more than thirty minutes seems to challenge you greatly; lasting an entire night is beyond your ability.”

Gavin stared at him in horror as Nines peered over his shoulder, meeting his gaze with that not-at-all-cute smile curling his lips. 

“But perhaps there’s still hope,” the android said pointedly. “At least you managed to get me off first this time.”

“I hate you,” Gavin decided, baring his teeth to hide the way his face burned. “I absolutely hate you. Get the fuck out of my bed and never speak to me again.”

Nines rolled his eyes and rested his head against the pillow. The ears were standing up now, his comfort and humor evident. “Make me,” he said simply. His hand reached slowly for Gavin’s, pulling it from his hip to lace their fingers together against his stomach. 

And Gavin… He  _ was  _ going to do it. He’d fucking make him leave. He tightened his grip on Nines’s hand, inching closer to share the pillow. “I’m gonna, you fucking asshole.”

He couldn’t quite hide the instinctive jolt he gave when Nines pulled his hand free from his. “What—” he began, cutting himself off when he saw Nines was just reaching for the ears. To detach them for the night.

“No, leave them on,” Gavin said, catching Nines’s hand before he could touch the soft, expressive accessories. Gavin hid his face in Nines’s hair, squeezing the hand to keep it in place. “I… like them.” He liked being able to tell when Nines was enjoying himself.

“...They’ll have to come off at some point,” Nines murmured after a pregnant pause. He relaxed once Gavin squeezed his hand. His artificial breathing evened out. His body didn’t soften, but it eased into something a little more comfortable to cuddle. 

“I know,” Gavin said. “But later.”

Later. Later they would come off and the mask would go back on, and the sensors would be turned off and Gavin would go back to their banter and bickering wholeheartedly. They’d go to work, solve some cases, work too hard for too little reward and Gavin would stumble into this bed again and pray he’d wake up still holding someone if Nines decided to grace him with his presences once it was all said and done. 

Gavin nuzzled Nines’s shoulder, letting out the ghost of a sigh. The dull blue light from the ears dimmed; Nines had powered down. Gavin closed his eyes. Relaxed. He’d sleep well tonight. His muscled ached and his head felt stuffed full of cotton, but tonight he’d sleep well. And as for tomorrow…

Well, if Nines could take a personal day, then so could he.

Whether or not he could convince Nines to join him, though, would have to wait until morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderfully lewd art courtesy of Yougei on twitter: https://twitter.com/yougei_/status/1016145561387393024?s=21

Every muscle in Hank’s body ached. Head to toe, body and soul, he ached. Putting his car into park took more effort than it had any right to, and for a few minutes Hank just sat in his damn car, staring at the distance from the car to the front door as if it were miles apart. Overtime was such a bitch. Such a goddamn bitch, and Hank was too fucking old to put up with it for much longer. 

“Connor—” he began, turning to look at the passenger seat. He let out a derisive snort when he remembered it was empty. Damn personal day. Hank dragged a hand down his face, covering his mouth as he glared at the void at his side. Out of all the times to take a personal day, this had to be the worst. It’d been awhile since Hank’d had such a shitty day, and he had to think that Connor being absent from it only made it shittier. 

Without looking, Hank fumbled for the door handle. He opened it and shoved himself out of the car, forcing himself towards the house. Connor was no doubt inside at least, hopefully with dinner on and a sympathetic ear at the ready to listen to him complain. Hank rubbed his eyes, shuffled blindly up the steps, and fumbled for his keys. Yeah, a nice hot meal with fewer carbs than he’d ideally like, and that sweet, overly eager face ready to say—

The door flew open before Hank had a chance to try shoving his key into the lock. 

“Welcome home, Hank!” Connor greeted, wearing a smile on his face and not much else besides. 

The keys fell through his fingers and hit the ground in a clatter. Holy  _ shit _ . 

This wasn’t the first time Connor had waited up for him to come home, but it sure as hell was the first time he’d thrown open the door and hit Hank over the head with this particular brand of enthusiasm. Hank clutched at his pounding heart and stumbled back. Connor knelt down and scooped up his fallen keys. “Clumsy,” the android teased, holding them up and giving them a little jingle that made the fucking dog ears on his head perk up. “That’s no way to start your evening.”

Hank’s jaw fell open in a gape, mind finally processing more than just shock. Connor wasn’t wearing nearly enough clothes to be lecturing him on anything right now. Instinct gripped him before anything else could, and he lunged for Connor to grab him by the arms and yank him back inside the house. The whisper of lace and frills were deafening on top of the pounding of his heart. 

“The fuck are you doing?” he hissed, face beet red and hands sweaty. “What the fuck are you wearing?!”

Connor caught his balance easily, taking Hank by the forearms to steady him before he toppled over completely. “It’s a surprise, Hank,” he answered happily, the… the fucking  _ dog ears  _ on his head perking up as he spoke. “Do you like it?”

“Do I like it…” Hank felt like he might have a stroke. Connor’s outfit devoured every brain cell still functioning after the day he’d just had. The pale, glowy aqua of his sheer camisole framed his body teasingly, letting him look his fill at the bare skin lurking just beneath. “What if the fucking neighbors saw you out there dressed like this?” They already thought of him as a menace. He didn’t need them to add android-pervert on top of that. 

The goddamn ears flopped when Connor cocked his head to the side. “It’s nearing ten p.m. on a weeknight, Hank,” he reported helpfully. As he spoke, movement behind him caught Hank’s eye. “The majority of your neighbors are in bed already or have retired away from their windows for the night. The probability of someone seeing are less than twenty three percent.”

“That’s all well and good,” Hank rattled off even though it really, really wasn’t, “but why the fuck do you have a tail?”

Connor’s eyes widened. He turned to the side, finally revealing the fluffy brown tail peeking out of… Oh, holy Mary mother of god— Out of a fucking  _ thong.  _ It wagged furiously, generating enough airflow to make the back of the thin camisole float upwards with every move it made. Hank stared at it blankly, barely hearing Connor’s voice when he began to talk. Was this what they called an out of body experience? Or maybe this really was a stroke…

Hank blinked when Connor dipped down, ducking into his line of sight. It broke him from his reverie. Barely. 

“It’s petplay,” Connor said brightly, his brow furrowing a little. His tail slowed its frantic wagging. “You do… like it, right?” he asked, bringing his hands in front of him to press his fingers together nervously. “You like dogs so much, so I thought…”

Holy shit. “That doesn’t explain the camisole…”

“Camisole? Hank, please.” Connor rolled his eyes, voice pedantic. “This is called a baby doll. It’s like a nightgown. A camisole is more akin to a tank top.”

“Are you… Are you  _ seriously  _ going to stand there and lecture me about this?” Hank muttered, dragging his hands through his hair as his world stopped making any kind of sense. 

“It’s important to note the distinction,” Connor argued, taking a step closer. “And you didn’t answer me,” he said, voice softening. His eyes were wide, his lips nervously bitten by perfect white teeth. “Do you like it? If not I can—”

Hank didn’t have the brain cells to handle any part of this right now. He took Connor by the shoulders, face burning a little when he felt all of that bare skin. That fucking tail was still wagging up a storm. God, he was even more peppy than Sumo… 

“I like it, Connor,” he said, avoiding the android’s look of utter glee. “It’s fine. It’s… It’s really sexy, but it’s a little much right now.” Getting off a sixteen hour stint of misery didn’t leave him with much energy for shit like this, as much as his body might wish otherwise. 

Connor covered one of Hank’s hands with his own, taking it from his shoulder to bring it against his cheek. Hank smiled a little, cupping it like he so wanted him to do. That tail moved even faster for it. “That’s fine, Hank,” Connor said, smiling his little smile. “This doesn’t have to have a sexual component to it if you don’t feel up to it. There are other things we can do instead.”

Other things… “Like what?” 

“Come with me,” Connor replied, tugging at Hank’s hand. Hank went easily enough, letting Connor pull him into the living room. “It’s been a long day for you, hasn’t it? I didn’t expect you to take so long coming home.”

Hank let out a loud groan when Connor guided him onto the couch. Fuck, it felt so good to sit down. The familiar cushions seemed to embrace him as eagerly as Connor might. “It was a fucking shitshow today,” he muttered. “You picked one hell of a day to skip out on me.”

“Why don’t you tell me about it,” Connor offered, grabbing a pillow from the other side of the couch to place it behind Hank’s head. “Would you like a drink? Perhaps some dinner?”

Raising a brow, Hank tried to figure out what angle he was playing now. He thought about the questions, but decided he was too tired to bother with eating tonight. “I’ll eat in a bit,” he figured, unwilling to get up and definitely unwilling to go to the effort of heating something up when he felt like this. 

Connor pouted a little, probably unhappy he was skipping a meal. “If you’re sure…” he murmured, moving a little closer to Hank’s legs to… Good lord. 

“What the hell are you doing down there, Connor?” Hank sighed, rubbing at his eyes as Connor sat himself down at his feet. The android tugged at the laces of his shoes, pulling them off his feet for him and setting them aside in a need little row. Even playing a dog he still acted too prim and proper. His legs were curled beneath him, his hands resting on his thighs as he watched Hank and wagged his tail. “I thought you wanted to talk.”

Connor smiled, his floppy ears twitching cutely. “Dogs aren’t allowed on the couch,” he answered. Leaning forward, he rested his chin on Hank’s knee the way Sumo often would when he wanted attention while Hank watched the game or ate dinner. “I’m being good, aren’t I?”

Hank tried not to blush. He averted his eyes, shifting a little in the cushions as his dick twitched to life in his pants. Shit. He really was a pervert, wasn’t he? But with Connor going around doing shit like this, he had to think it wasn’t entirely his fault. “Goddammit, Connor,” he muttered, reaching out to run his fingers through Connor’s hair, petting him like the dog he pretended to be. “You’re really trying to kill me.”

Connor didn’t reply. He closed his eyes, leaning into his touch eagerly. Hank trailed his fingers along the base of those artificial, lifelike ears, digging his nails in a little to scratch beneath them the same as he would on Sumo. “Oh, Hank,” Connor whispered, voice breathy. His body went lax against Hank’s legs. “That feels… good.”

“Good, huh.” He guessed the ears had sensors too in that case. Hank looked at Connor’s relaxed face, and then at his ears. Pinching one of them between his fingers, Hank gave them a little tug, toying with them much the way he would Sumo’s. Connor furrowed his brow, his nose twitching. Hank went back to scratching, soothing him easily. “You don’t feel embarrassed acting like this?”

“Not at all,” Connor said. The tail wagged lazily behind him. Hank smiled a little as he watched it move. It hadn’t stopped wagging since he got home, and that really seemed like Connor through and through. “Does it embarrass you?”

Hank shrugged, sagging into the couch. He’d done some wild shit in his life, but those days were far behind him… or so he had thought. Connor liked to unbalance him. Purposefully or not, his life wasn’t at all what it had been for as long as he could remember. Connor blinked his sweet brown eyes, smiling when Hank moved his hand to tickle under his chin. The tail wagged a little faster. Cute. 

“You really want to be my dog?” he asked, warming up to it all the longer Connor smiled. 

Connor nodded, sending his floppy ears flapping. Hank snorted a little, shaking his head. What a handful. 

“Well, suit yourself, I guess,” he muttered, looping his fingers through the collar around Connor’s neck. “Why don’t you come up here? Let me pet you properly.”

“But dogs aren’t—”

Hank laughed. “Unlike Sumo, you don’t shed like a fiend,” he said, tugging on the collar until Connor began to move. “Unless you’ve done something else weird and haven’t told me yet.” He finished with a look that made Connor laugh. He’d worded it like a joke, but he was seriously curious if there were any other surprises along with the little outfit. Connor wasn’t going to go for broke and piss on his carpet, right?

While he was snickering to himself about that, Connor finally relented. The android stood in a single fluid motion, crawling onto Hank’s lap instead of bothering to sit beside him. The tail batted against Hank’s knees, the ears perking up expectantly once he was seated. Hank settled his hands on Connor’s hips, squeezing and fondling a little too for good measure. 

“You’re a little big for a lapdog,” Hank mused. 

“I have to be close for you to pet me properly,” Connor answered, giving him a look that was far too potent when coupled with those ears of his. He shifted a little, making himself comfortable on Hank’s lap. The little outfit he wore really left nothing at all to the imagination. Connor loomed a little closer, gunning for a kiss. 

Hank lost his train of thought when a tongue met his cheek instead. Eyes wide, breath held, he watched Connor lap at his cheek, then his ear. Warm and a little wet, it tickled. Connor’s body twisted towards him, giving up the pretense of just sitting. He wrapped his arms around Hank’s shoulders and pressed his lithe body against his chest. 

“Connor?”

“Touch me, Hank,” Connor whispered, his tail wagging furiously behind him. “Play with me.”

If Connor thought he was acting like Sumo, then he really didn’t understand Hank’s dick-to-brain connection at all. Despite his exhaustion, Hank felt himself begin to respond. God, he definitely was a pervert. 

“You’re as bad as Sumo after a long day at work,” he muttered, unable to hate any part of this. He ran his knuckles along the line of Connor’s spine, kissing his temple when Connor let out a soft little sigh. His sensors were probably turned all the way up for him to be reacting so strongly already. “Did you miss me that much?”

Nodding, Connor licked at his cheek again. The drag of his tongue against the stubble sent a shiver down Hank’s spine. “I waited for you,” Connor said, his ears perking up a little. “I’ve never taken a personal day before. I didn’t anticipate how much I’d miss your presence.”

Hank tried not to blush. He settled on hiding his face in Connor’s hair and slipping his fingers beneath the hem of that sheer little top he wore. It felt really… nice. Knowing Connor had missed him the way Hank had missed him. He ran his hands along Connor’s skin, pressing down and feeling the smooth bumps of his panels and the thick tie at the base of his neck holding the whole thing up. Call it instinct or just basic muscle memory, but his first notion was to untie it. Resisting the impulse was hard, but he’d been the one to say he didn’t feel up to sex… 

“Hank?”

Hank roused himself a little, losing track of things in the warmth of their embrace. “Yeah?” Fuck, his voice was low. Husky in a way that probably meant they needed to take a breather. 

Soft lips found their way to his ear. Another shiver rolled down his spine, coaxing his cock to life. “Touch me more?” Connor whispered, punctuating it with another lick of his tongue. 

Groaning seemed like the best option to take in a situation like this. Hank melted into the couch back, tilting his head to the side to let Connor have unrestricted access to his neck. His tongue licked and nipped, suckling at his earlobe the more Hank dug his fingers in. Without wondering why or how or considering how tired he was, Hank slipped his fingers beneath the bra. He rolled his thumb over a hardening nipple. Connor whimpered. 

“You’re too fucking cute like this,” Hank muttered, drawing his other hand around to fondle Connor’s ass. The tail was wagging in full force, batting at his hand. Hank snagged it and ran his fingers down the soft fur— and startled when Connor let out a broken moan right in his ear. 

“What the hell—”

“Good,” Connor whined, taking Hank aback when he arched and practically shoved his ass towards Hank’s hand. “Good, good, touch me more. Hank, please.”

“Is your tail sensitive?” he wondered, beginning to sweat as things definitely took a turn towards the sexual. God, why he ever thought he’d be able to keep it under control was beyond him. Hank peered over Connor’s shoulder to grip the tail by the base, rubbing it where it disappeared into the cleft of Connor’s ass. 

Instead of answering him with words, Connor answered with a broken moan. So, yeah, Hank gathered it was sensitive. He hid his smile in the crook of Connor’s neck, probing a little harder. Connor stiffened and arched, clutching at his shoulders desperately. The ears on his head flattened against his skull. A slick, warm substance teased Hank’s fingertips. 

“Are you wet already?” he mused, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. Lube from the feel of it, and not the stuff Connor just had inside him for his own bodily mechanics. 

Connor hid his face in Hank’s shoulder, nodding a little like he was embarrassed. But why would he be embarrassed about something like that? Hank brought his hand a little closer, narrowing his eyes to see it through the dim room. He paused a little when something tickled his nose. Was that…?

“It’s vanilla,” Connor offered up in a muffled, quiet voice. “I thought you’d like it better than the last kind we used.”

Holy  _ fucking  _ shit. 

Hank’s brain short circuited for a few seconds. Lube. It was fucking… flavored lube. Holy fuck. 

“Nothing about this situation is vanilla,” Hank said with a voice that croaked. 

“Better than bubblegum, though,” Connor offered. “Right?”

Hank couldn’t process that comparison right now. His dick was straining against his zipper something awful, and Connor’s insistent little wiggles weren’t helping anything at all. He moved his hand back to the tail, bypassing it to probe once more at his stretched entrance. The fucking plug was buried deep inside him. 

“Tell me how to take this thing out,” he said, patting himself on the back for only letting his voice crack once. “I want to finger you.”

If Hank had to guess, he’d think Connor was past words. He didn’t bother telling Hank anything of note; he just reached around and batted aside Hank’s hand, disengaging the tail himself and letting it drop to the floor. Hank had his fingers buried inside him in an instant, before it even hit the ground probably. Connor threw back his head and let out a choked cry. Fuck, he was so fucking wet inside. Burning hot, tight as a vise, and absolutely dripping that flavored lube in thick, even bursts. 

“Oh, fuck, Connor,” Hank groaned, hiding his face in Connor’s chest. The bra straps were loose, slipping from his shoulders to grant him some measure of access to his nipples. Hank licked and sucked through the sheer lace, breathing hot and heavy against the damp skin. He moved a little lower, sucking harshly at his thirium pump, sending Connor twitching. “Fuck, fuck, you’re gorgeous. Perfect, fuck.”

Connor let out a sharp, high pitched whine, the volume fluctuating as Hank sped up his hand. His wrist ached, but he didn’t care. Faster and faster, harder, curling his fingers until— There. Connor spasmed in his lap, clutching at his shoulders with strong, painful fingers. The front of the thong was dripping wet, tented in an unmistakable shape. Hank kinda wanted to make fun of him for it, but he didn’t need to look to know the front of his pants looked the same. Fuck, he couldn’t take much more of this. From the sound of things, Connor couldn’t either. 

At the very least, Hank needed to get out of his pants. He leaned away from Connor’s chest and began to remove his fingers. A hand snagged his wrist instantly, though, holding his hand in place. Hank looked at Connor and saw the android had closed his eyes, his hand holding tight to Hank’s to keep it there as he fucked himself back on the fingers. Hank’s vision blurred. His breath came quick. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck  _ that was hot. That was so fucking hot. Holy shit. 

“Connor, come on, Connor,” Hank groaned, yanking at his hand until Connor snapped out of his fevered haze. “I need out of these pants.”

“Let me help,” Connor gasped, bringing his hands between them. Hank just leaned back, letting him fumble and pull, wrestling the zipper down. He hissed between his clenched teeth when Connor pulled him into the open air. His dick was flushed a bright, needy red, the head glossy with precum. Hank opened his mouth to say something, but Connor was lifting himself onto his knees, leaning forward, to…  _ fuck! _

In one swift, heartstopping drop, Connor impaled himself on Hank’s cock. Hank’s sweaty, clumsy hands scrambled to grab his hips, but Connor was already moving, riding him hard and fast. His arms looped themselves around Hank’s neck, and soft lips found his ear, treating him to the sounds of Connor’s pleasure. 

All in all, it was impossible to do anything but buck into him. His hands slipped and fumbled against the sheer top. Hank managed to get a grip on his ribs, and despite the exhaustion from before, Hank put every muscle he had into lifting Connor and driving him down. Harder, faster, those ears bounced against Connor’s head, his cheeks flushing a dark, fetching pink. God, it was so cute. It was such a cute fucking look and Hank really was a pervert because he’d never felt so into this sort of thing before Connor. 

“Hank, Hank,” Connor kept moaning, tangling his fingers in Hank’s hair to tug and yank like reins. He let out a choked little grunt when Hank reached down and shoved the panties to the side, freeing his cock so it could rub between their bellies. “H-Hank,” he whined. “M-More.”

More? He really wanted more… 

Well, Hank wanted that too, but it didn’t help that he couldn’t get deep enough like this. There was only one thing to do to get around it. Hank let out a groan, grabbing Connor by the hips to lift him off his dick. Connor didn’t make it easy; he held tight to his shoulders, whining and rocking, doing everything he could to get Hank to put it back in. “Behave,” Hank grunted, tugging Connor away. “Come on, move. Get on your hands and knees.”

That seemed to get through to him. Connor’s ears flattened against his skull. His body trembled and his LED cycled yellow as he toppled out of Hank’s lap to lay messily along the couch. Hank wrestled with his pants, yanking them down his legs, watching with rapt attention as Connor crawled towards the armrest. With his knees planted on a cushion and his chest propped up by the arm, he presented himself for Hank fully. Lube dripped down his thighs. It flecked the couch in little spots of dark, filling the air with the scent of vanilla. 

What a fucking mess they were going to make. Hank stripped off his shirt too for good measure, willing to take some preventative measures so long as they didn’t involve moving away from this fucking treat. He tossed the shirt down and moved into position behind Connor, taking his hips in hand. “Goddamnit, Connor,” he whispered hoarsely. “You’re gonna kill me one of these days.”

Connor could only whimper; maybe it was an act to sell the fantasy, or maybe he really was just that far gone. It didn’t really matter in the end, and Hank didn’t bother spending more time wondering. He just pressed back inside and set the pace once again, rutting into Connor hard enough to punch little unnecessary huffs from the android’s lips every time his hips connected with Connor’s ass. Connor clenched and shifted, grinding himself against the sofa. Hank sweated and held him tighter, lost completely to the pleasure of the moment. 

It didn’t take long for Hank to reach his breaking point. If he were being honest with himself, which he so rarely ever was, he’d say he was surprised it didn’t come sooner. He’d had a hard day, little rest, and was running off fumes. Regardless of it all, he still brought Connor off first. With a hand looped around Connor’s waist and his palm wrapped around the android’s cock, he coaxed Connor to climax with another devastatingly deep thrust. Connor’s body locked up tight, his LED cycling red and his ears flat against his skull. Connor gave a ragged moan and then collapsed against the couch arm.

“Hank,” he whined, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Hank. God fucking damn, with those ears… He looked like something from a porno. “Do it inside me.”

“Holy fucking  _ shit _ ,” Hank wheezed, losing it so fast that his eyes crossed. If Connor were human he’d have bruises on his hips from how tightly Hank gripped him. Hank collapsed on top of Connor, coming inside him in thick, languid bursts. The pleasure blotted out all else. The pain in his back, the ache in his knees, the thoroughly trashy misery of his too-long day— Gone. Gone, just like that. 

Hank wrapped his arms around Connor’s chest, kissing the back of his neck and nipping at the collar still framing it beautifully. “Holy shit, Connor,” he muttered, nuzzling him and grinning when those soft ears brushed his cheek. “So good. You’re so fucking good. Good boy.”

Connor whimpered, turning into his touch hungrily. Slowly they shifted lower, sliding down the couch until Connor was back in his lap and close enough to kiss properly. Hank slipped his hands beneath the camis— fuck, the baby doll thing, feeling every inch of Connor’s skin that he could reach. God, he’d never expected to come home to a surprise like this, but fuck if he didn’t want to for the rest of his life. 

Eventually the kisses tapered off. Hank nuzzled Connor’s cheek with his lips, stroking through his hair and petting him all the while. “So good,” Hank murmured, smiling when Connor looked at him with dazed, hazy eyes. “God, you sure are somethin’ to come home to, sweetheart.”

Connor smiled a lazy, sleepy smile. “I’m glad you enjoyed your surprise,” he mumbled. He wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, leaning in to kiss him chastely one last time. “I think it’s time for you to go to bed now.”

Hank raised a brow and looked past Connor at the clock hanging on the wall. His mouth fell open in a gape when he saw it was past midnight. Shit. 

“You’ve been awake for twenty three hours,” Connor supplied helpfully, pulling his attention back where it really belonged. “With our coming shift tomorrow, you will only get six point two hours of sleep if you go to bed now.”

All the exhaustion from before hit Hank right between the eyes at the thought. He sagged against Connor, nodding weakly. Tightening his grip on Connor’s thighs, he lifted them both from the sofa and began stumbling towards the bedroom. 

“Hank, I can walk.”

Hank snorted, shouldering open the door. “Shut up,” he said. From the glow of Connor’s LED, he could see where his actual dog had been hiding all night. Connor must have shut him in here in anticipation of them christening the couch. Brat. “You really had to let Sumo on the bed, didn’t you?”

Connor gave a weak shrug and said nothing. His processors were probably strained after all of that activity. Time for a recharge for the both of them, so long as Sumo moved his fat ass over enough to let them both onto the bed. 

Which was easier said than done, Hank knew. Sumo was fast asleep and probably had been for several hours now given the rather large puddle of drool collected on Hank’s favorite pillow. Hank let out a sigh and set Connor down first, tucking the android in before attempting to shove his dog out of his lazy sprawl. All he succeeded in doing was wake Sumo up. 

With a wag of his tail that smacked loudly against the bed, Sumo lifted his head and woofed excitedly at Hank. He wiggled and shifted, finally giving Hank enough room to join them on the bed. It was a ploy, though. A ploy for attention and pets and Hank had to fight every step of the way to lay down as Sumo tried to lick his face as revenge for taking so long to get home. 

And Hank tried to be mad about it. He really, really tried. 

“Get off the damn bed, Sumo,” Hank said weakly, falling down beside Connor in a boneless heap. He bared his teeth into the pillow when Sumo just lowered his head, snuffling a little closer to lick the salt from his bare arm. He’d gotten Sumo to make the place feel like a home. To welcome him back and love him after a long, grueling day of bullshit and pain. And Connor… 

“Good dog,” came Connor’s voice in the darkness. 

Connor shouldn’t encourage this kind of behavior. Hell, Hank shouldn’t encourage this shit either. It’d just make Sumo spoiled and Hank’s bed even more cramped than it already was. But… 

But damn, if it wasn’t warm. 

“Fuck it,” he muttered, throwing an arm over Connor’s waist. “You’re both such a handful.”

Try as he might, he just couldn’t bring himself to hate the thought of sharing his bed with two pets tonight. 

_ Guess I really am a dog lover, _ Hank thought. Who would’ve thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday morning in the police precinct was typified by a general sense of malaise that, even after several months of observation, still failed to register with Connor as something understandable. Performance was sluggish, morale was low, and Hank was about as lively as a corpse dredged up from the river after a week submerged. Connor watched his partner carefully across the desk divide. Hank hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before… Perhaps he was to blame for this lack of energy.

“Hank?”

Hank failed to look up. His head was propped up on his hand, eyes dazed and unfocused as he stared at his computer screen blankly. Connor blinked, furrowing his brow. Hank had been sitting in the same pose for almost a half hour now and hadn’t once touched the mouse.

Analysis… Was he perhaps asleep?

“Hank?” Connor tried once more, a little louder this time. It was unprofessional to sleep on the job, and Connor didn’t want Hank to get in trouble for something like this. “Can you hear me?”

No response. Connor frowned. He glanced at the office around him. No one was paying them any mind. Hmm. Alright. Connor moved his hand over the divider separating their desks. When Hank didn’t stir, Connor struck the hard plastic, sending out a loud _smack_.

The effect was instant, just as Connor had hoped. Hank jumped to attention, his elbow sliding off the desk and his head perking up as he swore. Increased respiration. Hank’s eyes darted from side to side, but he settled quickly when he caught sight of Connor through the monitors. His eyes narrowed. Connor smiled.

“You were in an unresponsive state,” Connor said, noting how Hank was beginning to glare. “Are you alright, Hank? I said your name several times.”

Hank stared at him with red rimmed eyes and then buried his face in his hands, swearing lowly. Something about _fucking hell_ and Jesus. Hank dragged his hands down his face with a groan, glanced at the clock, and then back at Connor. “How is it only still ten?”

Connor cocked his head. “Because we’ve only been here for four hours, Hank,” he answered, frowning a little when Hank just groaned louder. “Is there something wrong?” Hank never reacted this strongly to slow days.

“What’s wrong,” Hank grunted, shoving his hair from his eyes as he looked around the bullpen, “is that I’m fucking tired. We’re on fucking overtime and nothing is going on, so why the fuck am I here?”

Oh. That made sense… Connor glanced around, shifting in his seat as he contemplated a solution. It was unlikely that they’d be permitted to go home. The situation was contained for the moment, but the need for potential respondents was still high enough to necessitate every available officer be present and on call. Connor looked into the breakroom. Coffee? That might give Hank a boost.

“Would you like me to get you some coffee, Hank?” Connor offered, smiling at him gently. It might have been a bad idea to surprise him the way he had the night before after all if this was the end result. “Maybe it’ll wake you up a bit.”

Hank had his face hidden now. He’d crossed his arms on the desk and was using them like a pillow. His shoulders still shrugged though, telling Connor he hadn’t fallen back asleep. The grunt came muffled, but it still came regardless. A yes. As much of a yes as Hank was able to give right now.

“I’ll go bring you one,” Connor told him, lifting himself from his seat. Maybe then Hank would chat with him like he usually did during slow hours.

The entire precinct shared the sleepy, unhappy mood all around. Connor frowned as he passed listless desks, one by one noting how every officer and detective seemed to sag against their chairs, eyes droopy and yawns furiously held at bay. They probably wouldn’t be able to keep up these hours for much longer without a severe drop in productivity occuring. Connor resigned himself to forcing Hank into bed as soon as they got home. No more sex or distractions until things calmed down...

Connor realized he wasn’t the only one in search of caffeine once he finally reached the break room.

“Oh, good morning, Nines,” Connor greeted, seeing the other android already at the coffee pot. He smiled when Nines looked up. Gavin’s desk had been empty when he passed it, so he had assumed they were out investigating a lead. But, they must have just been late. It was a little hard to tell given his reserved expression, but Connor had to think Nines looked a little chipper today. “Does Detective Reed need coffee as well?”

Nines rolled his eyes at that, shuffling over a bit to let Connor get to the mugs resting in the wash rack by the sink. “He needs to stop slowing me down,” Nines murmured, filling up Gavin’s black mug with the fresh coffee. “He made us late today again.”

Connor nodded along sympathetically. “Hank didn’t want to get out of bed this morning either,” he admitted, taking the coffee pot when it was handed to him.

“I’m beginning to think we should have timed our surprises better,” Nines said, holding Gavin’s coffee in his hands. His LED cycled yellow. “Is there cream in the fridge?”

Connor processed the question. The last he had checked, someone had used it all. But that had been a few days ago, before the weekend. “There is probably cream in the fridge,” he decided, taking into account the usual restocking schedule and the rotation of responsibility. It wasn’t Hank’s turn to buy more, so that left a reasonable chance at the very least.

Nines nodded and walked over to the fridge. “Did your evening go well?”

Connor stopped pouring coffee as his internal biometrics sped up. Recalling the evening’s events at all seemed to ignite a part of him that definitely wasn’t workplace appropriate. Processing, processing… “It went very well,” he said, looking up when Nines rejoined him once more, new carton of cream in hand. “And yours?”

A flash of red and then yellow. Was Nines… flustered? Connor watched as he poured a measure of cream into the black coffee, ripples of pale cutting through the dark. He reached for a stirring stick and the coffee turned tan. “It was good,” he said, glancing at Connor. “I… gathered some interesting new data if you’re interested in applying it to your next interaction with the Lieutenant.”

“Oh? What kind of data?” Connor took the cream when it was offered to him, setting it to the side after pouring in just a dollop. Hank preferred it this way, and with two packets of sugar too. He grabbed his own stirring stick, fixing the coffee until it was what it needed to be.

When he turned back to face Nines, he saw Nines had his hand extended, the projected skin bleeding away to reveal the white exoskeleton beneath. Connor raised a brow, but extended his own hand, taking Nines’s easily. Processing, linking, information exchange underway…

Oh. _Oh._ Connor gripped Nines’s hands a little tighter, seeing their night play out behind his eyes like a movie. The emotions, the excitement, the… the sensations…

 _I would suggest you have the Lieutenant perform oral sex on you,_ Nines proffered, fast forwarding to the portion of their evening where Gavin had kissed and licked at Nines’s anus. _The experience was… eye opening, to say the least, and I’m curious about how the action would play out when performed by someone with facial hair. My hypothesis on the topic suggests it would be worthwhile._

He really didn’t need to say more, Connor thought, feeling how good it had been for himself. It brought up similar memories in him, and Connor rushed to reciprocate, sharing the course of his evening with Hank for Nines to peruse for his own edification.

 _Fingering yields a similar reaction._ Connor felt Nines grip his hand tighter. _Especially when performed rapidly and--_

Before he could finish transmitting, something ripped their hands apart, severing the link. Connor blinked, a bit stunned by the sudden external stimuli, and looked up to find Detective Reed looming over them, red faced and flustered. Nines seemed to notice at the same time. He opened his mouth to say something, but Reed beat him to the punch, yanking on Nines’s arm.

“What the hell are you doing?” he snarled, shooting a panicked glare Connor’s way before staring at Nines. “You know how I hate when you do that--”

“Gavin,” Nines cut in while he raised a brow. The harsh tugging didn’t move him an inch, and it was a simple thing for him to turn towards the counter and snag the coffee mug. “Remember our conversation about politeness in the workplace?” Gavin balked when it was held out to him. He wrinkled his nose. Connor wondered if he wanted to ignore it, but Nines just cleared his throat and Gavin took it without a word.

“Thanks,” he muttered, sipping at it pensively as he side eyed Connor. “Sorry. What are you doing?” His tone now was infinitely more level, if a little bitter all the same.

Connor tried not to look surprised. If he let it show, Gavin would probably throw the coffee at him for pointing out how well trained Nines had him. He looked down and picked up Hank’s coffee mug, making himself look busy.

“Connor and I were sharing information,” Nines answered simply. He turned towards the counter and closed the carton of cream, cleaning up the empty sugar packets Connor hadn’t quite gotten to yet.

“Oh, yeah?” Gavin muttered. He stared holes in Nines’s back. “What kind of information?”

Hank entered the room just as Nines responded to the question Gavin so desperately wanted the answer to. It occurred to Connor he’d taken considerably longer than needed to bring Hank his coffee. “What the hell are you doing, Connor--”

“We were sharing details regarding our respective sexual encounters from last night,” Nines said loudly enough to shut Hank up instantly. “We purchased our accessories and outfits together yesterday, and so I felt it prudent to enquire how Connor’s overtures were received and answer truthfully when asked about mine.”

Several things happened in the span of precisely three point four seconds following the completion of that statement. Connor, for one, felt his processors sputter. Gavin, in the midst of taking another drink of his coffee, inhaled poorly, sucking in a mouthful of hot coffee that quickly found itself spat out onto the floor. The mug sloshed, slipped from his hand, but Nines caught it before it could fall.

Hank, on the other hand, froze three steps into the doorway, eyes wide and mouth agape. Quickly, faster than the coffee could fall, Connor found himself feeling a little grateful. Perhaps Nines had found a way to wake Hank up that didn’t require caffeine. This was healthier, right? On some level… he should be happy about this?

But then the reverie ended, and all hell broke loose.

“What the fuck?!” Hank exclaimed, closing the distance between Connor and the door to grab Connor by the wrist. He looked around furiously, lowering his voice to hiss, “why are you telling him shit like that?”

“That’s my fucking line,” Gavin snarled, rounding on Nines who was still holding his dripping coffee mug. “What the fuck, Nines?!”

Connor glanced at Nines. Nines met his eye. _Humans,_ Connor heard projected to him. _Completely irrational._

 _They get embarrassed when their privacy is invaded,_ Connor told him with a grimace that Hank definitely didn’t miss. Connor quickly turned it into a smile. Hank just frowned all the harder.

“Comparing notes is very important to improving future results,” Connor said calmly, smiling winsomely in the way that usually made Hank melt.

Hank’s face reddened. “Oh, my fucking god,” he muttered, dragging his hands down his face before daring to look at Connor again. “I can’t fucking believe you.”

“What the fuck are you whining about, Anderson?” Gavin spat, looking past Nines to glare. Well, glare at Hank. He looked at Connor with an almost scared expression, cheeks mottled with embarrassment. “Your bot didn’t tell mine all about your pathetic attempts in bed, did he?”

“Gavin,” Nines interjected, giving Gavin a look that made him wilt immediately. “Don’t be rude. The Lieutenant lasts considerably longer--”

Gavin pulled away in a panic, covering his ears with his hands. “I can’t hear you!” he began to chant, closing his eyes as his cheeks burned. “Oh, holy fucking shit, I can’t hear you.”

To Connor’s surprise, Hank’s grimace melted away, replaced with a positively cruel grin. He looked at Connor, then back at Nines. “Oh, wait,” he said, his grip on Connor loosening until he was simply holding his arms in his hands. “What was that? Go on, Nines. I’m infinitely curious now about these shared results.”

“Don’t fucking say anything, Nines! He’s just a fuckin’ pervert--”

“More perverted than what you had me do to that watermelon?” Nines began to say, brow raised nearly to his hairline.

Hank beamed as if the weekend had come early. “Oh, holy god, _please_ go on.”

Nines opened his mouth to reply...

And Gavin flailed, nearly slipping on the coffee-covered floor in his effort to cover Nines’s mouth before he could say something else that embarrassed him. Connor smiled, shaking his head. The coffee he’d made Hank would get cold at this rate… But really, did it matter anymore?

One thing was for sure, Connor mused as he watched them all bicker and shout. They certainly didn’t need the coffee to keep awake now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it! ill be updating and adding links here to Yougei's art as its finished, so be sure to check back in for that or just follow us both on twitter at @tdcloud_writes and @yougei. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> updates will be daily since the fic is already finished. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and amazon (T.D. Cloud) for my published works, and if youd like to follow me on twitter (tdcloud_writes), youll find im fairly active with dbh stuff and fic updates. leave a comment if you liked this! until next time~
> 
> Edit: so yall can stop askin' me what the watermelon incident was, https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512943


End file.
